Heated Passion
by Lady Miaka
Summary: Tasuki + Miaka= Hot Hot Hot!!!!


Heated Passion  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
9/10/01  
  
  
"It's ok Miaka, we don't have to if you don't want to do it. I know with Tamahome away in another village that you can get very lonely at times and that is why I am offering you myself." Tasuki whispered in Miaka's ear.  
  
"I know Tasuki and I am very thankful that you are such a nice and generous friend to understand my feelings and do this for me, and not for your own needs." Miaka leaned forward up on her tip toes and kissed his neck.  
  
"Mmmmmm…..Miaka I have always loved you. You know that right?"   
  
"Yes, of course I do silly." Whispered Miaka.  
  
Tasuki wrapped his arms gently around Miaka's waist once she had kissed his neck. She in return wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her toes once more as he leaned down and for the first time their lips met in a hot, searing, passionate kiss. Their tongues met and danced together as the heat started to rise in the room. They soon parted since they were out in the palace grounds in broad daylight and the others did not know of their forbidden love.   
  
Once before Tamahome had caught them kissing in a hall and had swore out Tasuki and forbid Miaka to go near him again. Since then they had secretly been meeting in private. Nobody else knew about their secret meetings and they were few and short when they did meet. Now since Tamahome was out of town on business and the only person they really had to worry about was Hotohori they had started to meet more frequently.   
  
The two star crossed lovers quickly moved through a hidden palace door way that happened to lead up to Tasuki's bedroom. Finally, they reached the bedroom and Tasuki shut and quickly locked he hidden passage and the other door in his room. He then came back and picked Miaka up twirling her around in a small circle.   
  
"Finally, were alone…" He stated in a sexy, deep voice.   
  
Miaka giggled. "I guess so. Now….." Miaka started to unbutton the front of Tasuki shirt as she kissed his neck trying to turn him on even more than he already was. She could tell she was succeeding in her plan as he pulled her closer to him. Now she was able to feel his throbbing hard cock through his pants and she blushed making Tasuki laugh.  
  
"You asked for it little one, now you must take care of the prize you won." He ran his hands through her red hair and all the way down her spine making her shiver.  
Miaka blushed more and then smiled at Tasuki. Then she moved down to her knees and started to unbuckle his pants letting them fall to the ground as she watched his shocked express. Tasuki could not believe how forward Miaka was being. Then he figured out that she was only trying to best him for a reaction.  
  
"Now listen here you little minx!!!" Tasuki chuckled as he tossed Miaka on the bed and started to pull of her short school uniform skirt. Leaving her in her white, see through panties. Then he began to pull off her brown jacket. Once her got it off he looked at her with fire in his eyes, then he leaned down and kissed her not letting her say a word. Miaka's senses were devoured by the fire in his kiss. She felt herself become wet for him and she felt his hand rubbing through her panties. She moaned loudly in response and Tasuki smirked.  
  
"Mmmmm….yes my pet, does that feel nice?" He stopped suddenly and unbuttoned her white dress shirt quickly, revealing a white, lacey, see through bra that matched her panties. Now she was left completely in her under garments.   
  
"Hey!!!" Miaka growled as she shoved him off her and pinned him down on the bed quickly tearing the front of his shirt, stunning Tasuki. Then she pulled down his boxers revealing his hard shaft to her. She smiled and licked her lips and moved down between his legs, gently kissing up and down his shaft.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh…..Miaka!!!!" Miaka smiled to herself as she continued to kiss up and down Tasuki's shaft, moving down to the head of his cock and sucking on only the head. She heard him groan louder and felt his hand on the back of her head and she gently took his completely and fully in her mouth. She started to gently bob up and down on his now throbbing cock, she could feel Tasuki squirming and moaning under her care. She started to pick up her pace. Moving up and down his cock faster and faster. She felt his breathing quicken and she bobbed faster and faster. Swirling her tongue over his cock as she continued to bob up and down. She felt him grab her hair and start to thrust down her throat making her deep throat him. She managed not to gag and take his cock fully. After what seemed like an eternity he shot some of his cum down her throat. She swallowed the creamy white oil quickly knowing he was going to exploded any moment and as she through this he let his cum explode in her mouth with a loud groan and she eagerly lapped up the white cream. She sucked all she could and when Tasuki looked up he saw cum running from the corners of her mouth. She finished cleaning his cock and moved up between his legs smiling then kissed him sharing the taste of himself in her mouth with him.  
  
She soon pulled away from him. "Oh Miaka, that was amazing. He held her close, and as he did he unsnapped her bra….pulling it off of her body. Feeling her breasts now press against his chest. Her pink nipples were very, very hard. He loved how they felt against his body. He then moved his hand down feeling her wet pussy through her panties, making her more wet before actually sliding her panties off. He felt her wetness against his thigh and felt his already semi hard cock begin to harden more. He then rolled her over so she was on her tummy, then he whispered…. "Get on all fours." As he kissed her neck sucking on it causing it to become deep red. Then he left up on her body and she moved on to all fours. She then felt him rubbing the head of his cock to her now dripping wet pussy…teasing her. She moaned loudly.  
  
"Oh Tasuki…PLEASE….don't tease me." She felt herself becoming more wet and opening her legs wider so his hips would fit into the small space better. Tasuki then pushed the head of his big 8 inch cock in to her pussy, feeling her pussy muscles open letting his head in as he pushed himself further in to her, hearing her moan with pleasure and pain.   
  
"It's ok baby….It will be ok…" He moved his hand around and cupped one of her breasts as he pushed his cock in further now half way into her feeling himself becoming hotter and hotter. Miaka felt herself becoming hotter and hotter too as he invaded her pussy. She gasped as she felt him push one final time shoving the rest of his cock into her to the hilt. She relaxed a little, then she heard him groan as her pussy clenched his cock, sucking him in even further. He started to move in and out of her tight cunt easily since it was wet with her juices. He then started to thrust in to her tight pussy. Hearing her moan he then started to grind into her and she screamed in response. Then he felt her grind back into her and he groaned and knew he need to cum soon even through he had just started. He started to ram hard and deep into her pussy. Hearing his balls slap against her cunt as he quickened his pace. Slamming into her harder and harder. He wanted her to cum since she had not cum in this meeting yet. He slammed harder and harder….hear screams of pleasure egging him on.   
  
"Tasuki!!!!!!!!! I'm cumming!!!!!!!!" she screamed before cumming hard all over his cock…sending a dual climax off in Tasuki as he shot his load of cum into her waiting tight cunt. They both than collapsed on the bed, the two lovers in tangled in each other.   
  
Miaka panted. "That was wonderful Tasuki!!! I love you!!!" She reached down and felt her cunt clenching his cock tightly his cum sliding down from their union and down her thighs.   
  
"I love you too Miaka. It was nice. You were wonderful." He moved off of her covering her with the sheets of the bed then kissed her to seal their union.  
************************************************************************  
Well I hope you guys liked my short hentai!! ~*Lady Miaka Yuki*~  



End file.
